User talk:343TheGuiltyProphet
Hi there! Welcome to my talkpage! Please leave sensible messages below. Here are some points to help you. * Sign your messages using ~~~~ * Leave headers by using Title Here * Try to be clear and use the best possible English. * Be respectful, civil and friendly. Nobody wants to argue. * Have fun! Hi Hi! I know you from the MLP wiki! I'm also Eenajomilla by the way. I see your the owner of this wiki. I hope you don't mind me editing some pages here... If you have a message to me just leave it at my talk page. Sparkle Shine Pony (talk) 12:54, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Stereotypes I'm done doing the stereotypes page like you said, but I haven't added any pages because I didn't know what to write. I've also added galleries for all of them, so hopefully you'll have no problem figuring it out. Seaswirl10 (talk) 07:21, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Also don't worry about replacing the low-quality photos, I've already got that covered. :P Seaswirl10 (talk) 06:34, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Alright, thanks for informing me. But I have already set up a project dedicated to uploading newer files as it's something everyone could be involved with. Thanks, 343 TheGuiltyProphet (talk) 18:43, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays Have a wonderful Holiday and New Years! Rainbow Dash Gallery Hi Jake. I saw that an editor put a delete tag on the Rainbow Dash Gallery, and I checked it out and everything was gone. I tried to undo the edit, but wouldn't let me. Do you know what to do? 17:42, December 29, 2013 (UTC) I did the edit for you, Blue, all you have to do was rollback the edit. Hope this helps! -- Seaswirl10[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'''Talk ]]' 19:12, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Adminship? Hi, its Mango. I just wanted to know if I coud have adminship? I know I dont have a lot of edits but I will moniter the site daily. Oh, and I'm not saying now. :3 MangoKiwi 23:07, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :You don't need admins to monitor the site, since there's no vandals :p. 23:16, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Coding Do you know anyone who knows how to do coding? I want to use emotes when I'm talking, but all I get are words in brackets. :P Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 23:37, January 5, 2014 (UTC) : I will get permission from Bobo and implement it if he's okay with that. 02:53, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Avatar I had to say this, your avatar is the most adorable avatar I've ever seen! It's so cute, words cannot descried it's cuteness!!! 19:47, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Formatting help question "Closed- New background has been added. 12:24, April 9, 2014 (UTC) " ^ Say, would you mind teaching me how to do that? I'm trying to spruce up a bland Wikia site, and I'm not entirely sure how to go about that. Rey JJJ (talk) 23:27, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :No problem at all, may you link me the Wiki? :) 343 TheGuiltyProphet' ' 00:04, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Main page in Monobook Hi 343, the main page is currently broken useskin=monobook}} in Monobook; I believe the problem is that the first table isn't closed. 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 23:09, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :I replied to you on my talk page (since I don't know if you ever actually saw my reply there). 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 15:05, July 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Hi there, sorry for not getting into touch. It should be fixed now. 18:03, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Categories mistake I screwed up and accidently added some wrong categories Can you maybe undo them please cause I really don't know how to.Myra Irfan (talk) 06:07, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Need you to help a fellow user to be an administrator Hey, DSD1-Dwarf Spider Droid have ask me to change his status to an administrator, but I can't do it because I could only change him into a ''chat moderate! Since you're the one who made ''me ''an administrator, do you think you can help him become one. The two of us can clean this wiki up with 250 pages before the fourth Equestria Girls movie, as well as getting other users to come and help. And besides, I have show DSD1 an example on how to make a character page similar to the others and he made it eariler (in this case, Dean Cadance). Will you do that for the two of us? If so thanks. I'll appreciate it while I'm busy for school. - TheClydesdalePegasus149 (talk) 01:06, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Movie footer Hi, 343 TheGuiltyProphet! We're in the process of launching movie footers to group like-minded communities together for users and genre-specific fans, similarly to how we have done so successfully for our game communities. Would you be interested in having the Equestria Girls site included? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 21:42, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :Listed as approved! When enough communities join, the footer will go "live" and I'll swing by again ;) Raylan13 (talk) 16:28, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Admin Can you please make me and admin? I consider myself a loyal editor and I asked someone beforehand... before I realized that he's not a bureaucrat http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty4s/images/4/48/Dashie_blush_by_metrukuta-d4hdkc4.png. 10:05, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :Hello there, sorry. I have been away due to the easter holidays. At this moment, in time, I do not consider you ready to be an administrator. Don't let this discourage you though, I'm sure your time will come and when it does, I'll make it happen. (Hint, you don't need to ask, I will do when I feel you're ready and I will be keeping a close eye). Kind regards, 18:12, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Help Hi and I need help, everytime I edit or add somethin' the loading is takeing too long. I don't know what to do. FireSnow16 (talk) 16:05, August 12, 2016 (UTC)